1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mono-hull sailing craft equipped with structures which maintain a generally upright hull, despite mast heeling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional sailboat, the mast is fixed to the hull. When wind force on the sail causes heeling, the mast and hull heel or list together. The mast relies solely upon the righting action of the hull to provide a returning force tending to right the hull. The righting force is usually accomplished by a leeward positioning of the center of buoyancy. As long as the center of buoyancy continues to move in the leeward direction with respect to the center of gravity with increasing heel, stability is achieved; however the increasing heel of the hull itself is uncomfortable to the sailor and his passengers. As for as passenger comfort is concerned, the hull should remain virtuually level: therefore another righting force for the mast in opposition to the wind force should be found, rather than the forces resulting from heeling of the hull.